Technologies to recognize a stroke group handwritten by a user as a figure and to shape the stroke group into the recognized figure are known. In such technologies, robust recognition performance is required because a stroke group handwritten by a user does not necessarily represent a shape of a figure to be recognized correctly.
There is a technology to robustly recognize a stroke group handwritten by a user as a polygonal figure by, for example, performing recognition assuming that sampling points of strokes cluster in a vertex portion in which a speed of handwriting input tends to be slower.
In the above-described conventional technology, however, when the handwriting input stops moving during input of a stroke, when another stroke is additionally inputted during input of a stroke, and when another stroke is inputted while an inputted stroke is traced, then false recognition is likely to occur, because sampling points cluster also in a portion other than a vertex.
A problem to be solved by the present embodiments is provision of a shaping device that can improve recognition performance while maintaining robustness of recognition.